Analytical sensors are commonly used to monitor the level of an analyte in a body fluid. For example, diabetics use analyte sensors to monitor body glucose levels.
Analyte testing may involve testing once per day, but typically should be carried out periodically throughout the day using multiple analyte sensors—one sensor for each test. To “read” a sensor, i.e., to analyze the body fluid applied to a sensor and determine one or more analyte levels, a sensor reader, oftentimes referred to as a “meter”, is used. Either before or after a sample of body fluid is applied to a sensor, the sensor is received by a meter. The meter performs various functions and analyzes the sensor-applied sample to provide an analyte level to the user.
The sensor receiving area of a meter, commonly referred to as a sensor “port”, is the opening in a meter that receives a sensor for testing. The sensor port is therefore an opening from the outside meter environment to the interior of the meter. Because the interior is exposed to the outside environment via the sensor port, the potential for contaminating materials to enter the meter's interior through the port exists. Such contamination may interfere with the readings and foul the analyte results. Given the importance of obtaining accurate analyte level readings, it is imperative that the meter does not become contaminated.
Accordingly, as analyte monitoring devices continue to be used for analyte monitoring, there continues to be an interest in methods for minimizing contamination of analyte monitoring devices, e.g., when a sensor is absent from the sensor receiving area of the device.